It is known in the art to which this invention pertains to provide a composite metallic structure in which the base material is generally copper, steel or the like upon which is electroplated an essentially sulfur-free semi-bright nickel coating. In this composite coating, there is then electrochemically deposited a sulfur containing bright nickel layer upon which is electroplated a chromium layer. While the electrobonded combination as just described fulfilled a need long existing in the art by way of brightness, leveling, ductility and plating rate, it has now been found after substantial exposure to corrosive environments that the durability and appearance of the electroplated end product can be more economically achieved if the essentialy sulfur-free semi-nickel coating and the upper sulfur containing bright nickel chromium deposit and supplanted by a first layer upon the copper or like substrate a relatively high nickel-iron deposit upon which is electroplated a nickel-iron deposit having a relatively low iron content, followed by a top nickel layer which induces microdiscontinuities in the chromium or like overcoating. In this manner, substantially improved results by way of durability and appearance of the finish are accomplished.